This invention relates to a reinforced concrete building construction and method of forming, and more particularly to such a construction and method in which concrete is applied against a single removable backing form for forming the desired panel or wall construction.
Heretofore, various types of reinforced concrete constructions have been provided for slabs, panels, walls and the like. Normally, in the construction of a vertical wall for example, relatively large diameter round reinforcing steel bars over 1/4 inch in diameter have been horizontally spaced from each other and round horizontally extending reinforcing bars or wire mesh have extended between the relatively large thickness vertical reinforcing bars. Forms are placed for opposed sides of the wall, such as wooden forms braced on their outer sides, and concrete is then poured between the forms with the forms being removed after the setting of the concrete. A similar construction is used for horizontal walls forming floors, for example.
In regard to providing fireproofing of reinforced concrete structures for obtaining a desired fire rating as required under various codes or standards, it is necessary to provide a thickness of concrete of at least 3/4 inch over the reinforcing steel or steel members provided for reinforcement purposes. Thus, for flanged steel members, the concrete must be at least 3/4 inch in thickness outwardly of the flanges. For this reason it is necessary to space the form from the concrete at least 3/4 inch from the reinforcing steel members.
Heretofore, the spacing of the wooden forms or the like for concrete is relatively complicated since such forms have to be square, plumb, and dimensionally accurate as the reinforced concrete will have the same shape. If a vertical reinforced concrete wall is being constructed, the forms are normally braced on the outer face thereof opposite the concrete. The positioning of such bracing is expensive, time consuming and cumbersome.